sidereusnunciusfandomcom-20200214-history
Tala-Tala
History Tala'tala started as a penal colony, her sister colonies transporting their convicted criminals to this desert wasteland to serve the duration of their sentences. It was convinct labor that built the first structures, now long since gone and buried in the sand, laying what would prove to be the groundwork for the cities that would later come. These criminals and undesirables were also the first miners, their initial mission being to lay the foundations for their own cities, and it was during these expeditions that Tala'tala's vast wealth of minerals and energies were discovered. This lead to an influx of non-criminal pioneers, men and women looking to make a fortune in this rugged frontier, and it was these pioneers who sowed the first seeds of rebellion. Those seeds grew and eventually bore the fruit of war; Tala'tala declared its independence and went to war with Tellurus who had been the ruling power on the prison planet. The small, red world eventually won and so turned its attentions more fully on mining and establishing itself as a nation divorced from its suspect past. New immigrants were attracted by generous land grants and, what was at the time, a non-invasive government. However, as time wore on, it became clear that for any life to survive on the bleak world all the people would need to band together. So, the first domed city was built and its running and upkeep brought the first of a wave of strict rules and bylaws. This desire to ensure the continued survival of a population in a hostile environment is what gave birth to the totalitarian goverment ruling Tala'tala today. Government As stated above, Tala'tala's government is totalitarian, aided and enforced by a para-military police force and a state-sanctioned church. Nearly every aspect of a citizen's life is regulated and monitored via an elaborate network of ever-present propaganda, resource rationing, spying and brainwashing. All media on-world is specially designed and produced via the Ministry of Communications to control the populace while all off-world transmissions are thoroughly scrubbed, scrutinized and censored before being released (that is, if they are at all; often the Ministry will produce their own version of an off-world communication and broadcast that). In addition to the Ministry of Communications there are, as follows: *Ministry of Health and Population *Ministry of Industry and Commerce *Ministry of Education and Re-Education *Ministry of Science and Research *Ministry of Agriculture *Ministry of Foreign Relations *Ministry of Defense and Order The heads of each ministry branch form a council which regularly meets to discuss the direction of Tala'tala and the needs of her citizens. The decisions they make are broadcast from the official news station in Hubal and are enforcable immediately. Everything the council does is in accordance with the wishes of the Supreme Chancellor and Tala'tala's motto: "For the benefit of all, for the comfort of all." The Supreme Chancellor is the government's leader and figurehead though he is incredibly reclusive and secretive. Any and all public appearances he makes are marked by public holidays that are nigh-religious in their frevor and celebration. He mainly speaks to the people of Tala'tala through dictated, pre-recorded messages which are broadcast on all news channels. The police, being a branch of the military, are more severely equipped than the forces on other worlds. They are authorized to use deadly force in any situation and often do just that. No rights are recognized for those being placed under arrest or taken in for questioning; once a citizen is presumed guilty of a crime it is all but unheard of for that person to later be found innocent and released. Those who are released are given their freedom only after completing a "re-education" program in one of the prison camps. These programs are highly secretive though it is known that both doctors and church officials conduct these programs. All convicts work in one of the three officially recognized prison camps outside of Melkarth, Tala'tala's main population center. These men and women are put to work in the mines, digging and hauling precious metals and energy sources for processing and distribution. Rumors persist of many more unofficial camps existing and popular belief holds that experiments are being conducted in these unofficial places using prisoners and technology pilfered from the Cabeiri Colonies. These rumors are systematically spread and contained by the government itself depending on crime rates. Off-world, there is some weight given to these allegations (despite their origins) though no official investigations have been launched and no conclusive proof as been found to date. Rationing All Tala'tala citizens, at birth, are assigned an identification card and small, metallic ear tag. Both are used as a means to track a citizen's movements through the various sectors of Tala'tala's population hubs and to assign rations. Water is rationed once a month: Each household is given an allotted amount depending on how many people are in said home. This supply is mostly for cooking and drinking; showers use sonic-based technology instead of water as do any dishwashers or washing machines and sinks. Food is rationed on a daily or weekly schedule. Each household is allotted specific weights in foodstuffs based on the number of person living in said house. Goods can be purchased in open markets or chain grocery stores where the ID card or tag is scanned to show the remaining balance. All ID's in a single household are tied together as each person gets their own share of the house's food rations. (ie if 10 pounds of a good is allotted and there are 5 people in a house, each person gets 2 pounds; if a person goes through their 2 pounds they can't buy anymore until the next rationing cycle). The police perform periodic, spontaneous searches of residences to ensure citizens aren't hoarding food supplies. All food is either grown on-world in specially designed and regulated agriculture bio-dome communes or imported from Tellurus. Military/Police Force Tala'tala has the strongest military force of the three colonies in terms of soldiers, ground-based vehicles and weapons. Military training is mandatory for all citizens from the ages of 14 to 18. The Army and police are the only options many from the Slums have if they wish to rise above their family's station. As such, there is a disportionate number of low born men and women in both forces with females slightly edging out the males. All military and police personnel are provided with housing, pay and generous rations. All military personnal are housed in bases located throughout Tala'tala while the police are housed within the various sectors of the population hubs. Uniforms for both forces are unisex with shoulder and arm insignia denoting rank. The police are equipped with a Standard Blasting Pistol, baton and Blaster Rifle. Soldiers carry Heavy Blaster Pistols and Blaster Rifles. The police patrol city sectors in Fireteams (a group of 4) for eight-hour shifts. Patrols are made 24 hours a day and shifts often see an overlap so there's no exploitable gap in security. There is a Marine force, too, which is meant to support and augment the Army. However, they are severely under-staffed, under-funded and under-equipped; the ships they do have are several generations out of date and in need of near-constant repairs. This branch is seen as something of a joke both on-world and off; assignment to the Marine Corps is seen as a punishment and a slight. Often, those transferred to the Marines never go anywhere else or advance beyond their initial station. Crime and Punishment In theory all crime on Tala'tala is swiftly and severely dealt with (the Slums and their black market dealings are quite the exception to this). Minor infractions or first, minor, offenses often result in a loss of rations for a set period of time. Second, and more serious, offenses are met with a sentence to be served in a prison camp (more often than not this sentence is for life). The worst offenders, citizens branded traitors and radicals, are either shot on sight by the police or are executed in a public ceremony which is broadcast across all Tala'talaian channels. The rate of property and violent crime in Melkarth is incredibly low given the population and close quarters; it's actually quite safe to walk about in the middle of the night or to leave one's vehicle unlocked and unguarded. Officials will say that the low crime rate is because of a diligent police force; the truth is that that force is little more than power-mad thugs and people are afraid of crossing them. Population Hubs Because of the harsh terrain, limited water supply and deteriorating atmosphere, Tala'tala's population is located within a series of bio-domed cities. The majority of the population lives within Melkarth, the largest city, though there is a significant number of citizens who live in the Slums. Government officials and their families live in a seperate city and Tala'tala's scientific and research community is likewise segregated from the population at large. Melkarth Home to the majority of Tala'tala's people, Melkarth is a vast, sprawling city encased within a hexagon-shaped bio-dome that covers roughly 16 sq. mi. Nearly two-thirds of the planet's citizens live here with most estimates placing the city's population between 3 and 4 million though some estimate the number is closer to 5 million. The city is loosely divided into sectors based on industry or services provided. Space is at a premium inside the hexagon-dome making most buildings rather narrowly built and tall. Homes are in apartment buildings rather than single dwellings. Roadways, both on the ground and in the sky, bustle with traffic though the worst congestion can be easily predicted as it follows the end of the work day and precedes its beginning. Public transport is reliable, too, and consists of a system of trains, buses and cabs. In addition to payment for fare when using public transit, an ID card (or ear tag) is required. Each vehicle has a pre-set route and will shut itself off and immediately alert the nearest authorities if an unauthorized person attempts to board. Said unauthorized person will then be taken in for questioning and, after, find themselves in a re-education program or working in the mines depending on the situation. The weather inside the dome is close to what it is outside; a complex filtration system makes the air breathable but does nothing about the heat or lack of rain. The main sectors are: *Municipal/Civil/Local government authorities *Merchant/Banking *Health and Welfare *Manufactoring/Industry These sectors are divided by checkpoints where, as with the public transit, ID is checked. Most buildings employ this measure, too. Outside the city proper are suburb-like developments, also enclosed in hexagonal bio-domes, and reachable via enclosed roadways. Public transport runs regularly to these areas, too. These areas are home to military acadamies and civilian universities as well as Tala'tala's pleasure district (which is located is in its own bio-dome). The police force is headquartered towards the city proper's center with auxillary departments located throughout the various districts and neighborhoods. Large screens are positioned in key spots around Melkarth in order to broadcast daily news and affirmations from the Supreme Chancellor and church. In between programs the planet's motto is displayed. Pleasure District A popular tourist destination, Melkarth's pleasure district (or just "The District") is a veritable oasis in Tala'tala's overbearing desert. Guests are treated to luxury hotels, fine dining featuring dishes from all three worlds, live entertainment, high stakes gambling and, of course, the most beautiful women (and most handsome men) to be found anywhere. Companionship can be found, and bought, in any number of brothels located, literally, around the corner from the hotels and casinos. All companions are well-groomed, sterilized and undergo regular check-ups by in-house doctors to prevent the embarassing spread of disease. Services range from friendly conversation over dinner to a full sexual encounter; prices and services are negotiated before a companion goes anywhere with a client. A dirty secret of this district is that most companions come from the Slums and are sold to the brothels to pay off a debt owed to a gang by a family member. Hubal This city is home to Tala'tala's government and church leaders and is located to the north of Melkarth. All officials, personnel, bereaucrats, their families and retainers live here. Like Melkarth, Hubal is divided into sectors with each sector dedicated to the running and control of one aspect of Tala'talaian life. The architecture here is less cramped, more spacious. Residences are a mix of luxury apartments and houses. Entrance to Hubal is restricted to government and church officials, their immediate families, retainers, bureaucrats and anyone directly employed by one of the ministries. All unauthorized persons are shot on sight, no questions asked. Many of the lower-ranking officials, office workers, secretaries and the like live in Melkarth and commute to Hubal. There is a dedicated train for these workers that runs out of various Melkarth stations. There is no charge to said workers; they're assigned a special swipe card with an individualized code which grants them access onto the train. Enkil The smallest hub, Enkil is home to Tala'tala's scientific community and research facilities. Despite its small size, it is home to a relatively large security force. Those who trespass either on or off the premises are shot on sight. The top priority, at present, is finding a root cause and cure for the fungus outbreak plaguing Tala'tala, Tellurus and the Cabeiri Colonies. No families reside here and there are precious few aminities to be found outside a cafeteria and a general store. Living quarters are small apartments and on par with what's found on military bases. There's a rotating schedule of which team is "on-duty" and which team is "off-duty." When off-duty, a person is allowed to make (monitored) calls home and they can take limited (supervised) trips into Melkarth. Teams are rotated in and out as well. When a team has been rotated out they are thoroughly debriefed, their quarters are searched, their person and belongings are searched and, when given the go-ahead, they are free to return home. Any talk of what they do in Enkil (beyond saying that they're working for the benefit and comfort of all) is tanamount to treason and can see a person sent to a prison camp or executed. The work that is done in Enkil is top secret with only a select few having the clearance necessary to know the inner workings. Prison Camps and the Slums Surrounding the three official prison camps are complex, sprawling mini-cities simply referred to as "the Slums." These areas started as camps for recently released prisoners, their families and others who lived on the edge of Tala'talaian society. Now they're comprised, overwhelmingly, by those who are descended from the original convict settlers and are home to the world's thriving black market and criminal enterprises. The Slums are mostly open-air, the only settlements that are, and so the use of an oxygen mask is necessary when moving around these areas. Most homes and public buildings are equipped with a jury-rigged filtration device so the masks aren't needed when indoors. Buildings are mostly contructed from found materials and earth and are a mix of style and size. Market stalls crowd the streets with vendors hawking their wares (not all of it is ill-gotten) to pedestrians. No public transit travels to these areas and tourists are advised to stay away from these areas. Police activity in the Slums is mostly for show; the government tolerates black market activity as the pirates are willing to trade goods and information to them in exchange for money and a blind eye. However, any overt anti-government actions or speech are swiftly stamped out, the offender being sent to a prison camp to serve a mandatory sentence. A blind is turned, too, to Tala'talaians buying and owning black market goods though sweeps and crack-downs are periodically made, again, mostly for show. Agriculture/Farming Communes Located to the north and south, near the frozen poles which make up the entirety of Tala'tala's water supplies, are the farming communes responsible for growing Tala'tala's food. The bio-domes containing these differ from the others as they are also climate and weather-controlled which means that these places are the only spots that see regular rain fall and a change in seasons. The farming is, largely, a family business passed down from generation to generation. All foodstuff that is grown in the communes is processed there, too, and then shipped across the planet for distribution. Production is closely monitored by the Ministry of Agriculture with the police ensuring that no resources are being wasted or hoarded. Robot labor is largely utilized alongside human. These machine-men are rather crude when compared to the sophisticated androids from Cabeiri, but they are easy to program and repair and perform their functions in good time. More than that, they don't require any additional strain on any resources as they require no food or water and they can be worked around the clock, in any conditions. Foreign Relations Tala'tala's relationships with her sister colonies are chilly, distant and strained. Her people have never forgotten, or been allowed to forget, the history of Tellurus' cruel tyranny or that the Cabeiri colonies did nothing to help in their struggle for freedom. Tala'tala's Supreme Chancellor is a notoriously difficult man to gain an audience with; he's hermit-like to an extreme and employs a council which serves as the face of the government. These councilpersons are the ones who deal with politics on-world and off though they all act in accordance with the wishes of the Supreme Chancellor. This secrecy has lead to the development of the rumor that the Supreme Chancellor is either dead or a non-entity and that it is, in fact, the council that rules Tala'tala. Tala'talarians do not believe this and are quick to quiet any voiced doubt as to the Supreme Chancellor's validity as ruler. Despite this strain and mistrust, Tala'tala does trade with its neighbors and it does allow its citizens to travel off-world. From Tellurus they import food stuffs, Cabeiri Colonies provides technology (though Tala'tala remains behind her neighbors in terms of technological use and advancement). Geography and Climate Tala'tala is home to an incredibly hostile and unforgiving atmosphere and terrain. It's livable without any technological aid but only barely and this is partially why it was chosen, originally, to be used as a penal colony. It is a hot desert planet with an arid climate; on average Tala'tala sees less than five inches of rain a year. There are only two sources of water on-world: Ths frozen poles at north and south. A complex drilling and irrigation system is in place to bring that trapped water to the people. The world's surface is comprised of sand dunes and mountain ranges. Because of the high iron oxide levels present nearly everything has a red tint to include the sky. Tala'tala's closeness to the sun has seen it utilize solar power to the fullest. The bio-domes which encase the cities are solar-powered, their panels trapping and storing the energy that keeps buildings lit and the public light-rail running. Most homes and home appliances run on solar energy. Temperatures on-world often exceed 100º F with that number sometimes hitting 120º during the summer. In winter months, it drops to the 70-80º range during the day and has been known to drop to freezing temperatures at night. It's a dry heat, though, as there is very little humidity in the atmosphere. Environment The flora on Tala'tala consists of a few species of particularly hardy scrub brush and cactus. None of it is readily edible; the cactus fruit is particularly bitter and notoriously difficult to work with. Tala'tala's native fauna are also hostile and consists of large and poisonous breeds of reptiles, snakes, scorpions and beetles. Some citizens keep a reptile or snake as a pet, most kill the creatures on sight or have them removed to outside the bio-dome. The high iron oxide levels in the air, amongst other factors, necessitates the use of an oxygen mask and filter when outside the bio-domes. Because the Slums around the prisons are mostly open air, nearly everyone there has a mask. There are a few people who seem to have adapted to the atmosphere on Tala'tala and do not require said mask. These people are monitored closely by Tala'talaian scientists and doctors who are unsure if this is a genetic glitch or the human species adapting to its environment. Economy Tala'tala's economy is almost entirely dependent upon its mining. Beneath the desert landscape lies a wealth of precious minerals and convertible energy sources. Once these resources are brought to the surface they are processed, refined, turned into consumable goods (or left raw, depending on their intended use) and then shipped on-world and off. Prisoners are used for manual labor while the rest of the population works almost exclusively in fields related to the industry of bringing minerals out of the ground and turning them into consumable goods. Tala'tala is also the leading manufacturer of the system's firearms. This is somewhat tied into the mining industry as the energy used to power the blasters and their ammunition come from Tala'tala. Demography All citizens of Tala'tala are descended from immigrants; there were no indigenous peoples on the world when the first colonies were established. Generally, there is no common interest in tracing a family tree back to its roots and such inquiries are discouraged by the government. In fact, there isn't any real importance placed on the family unit as the government is seen as the ultimate caregiver and provider. Adoptions are encouraged as taking in existing children is less of a burden on resources than having a child of one's own. Language The official language is Universal English which is taught to all citizens from birth. There are no other official languages, though the criminal class uses a pidgin language based on corrupted Hindi and Arabic slang. Religion There is only one religion on Tala'tala and it is state-sanctioned. Membership is not officially required though non-members are subjected to heightened monitoring and police interest. The church is headed by a Bishop while individual congregations are headed by Clerics. Membership is stratified, with members advancing through the church based on monetary donations and demonstrated loyalty to the state. The higher a level a person obtains the more of the church's teachings are revealed. A universal belief is that the Supreme Chancellor is infallible and a god-like figure. The men and women who lead the rebellion against Tellurus are venerated as martyred saints complete with state-recognized holidays. Education All citizens are enrolled in primary education starting at age 5. At age 14 all students are then enrolled in a military academy where they remain until age 18. After this a person can either go into the military or police, enroll into a civilian university, apprentice themselves or go to work. Health Tala'talaians enjoy universal healthcare provided by the Ministry of Health and Population. Melkarth has an entire sector dedicated to hospitals, clinics, specialists and unaffiliated doctors. Citizens are encouraged to get semi-annual check-ups in order to prevent the spread of disease. A common problem is infections of the lungs and throat. The atmosphere and high dust content act as irritants despite all efforts to regulate and clean the air in all cities. Those in the Slums are most susceptible to these infections and special campaigns have been made urging Slum residents to go to clinics and get their lungs checked. What's not being said is that doctors and scientists are trying to contain and track the fungal outbreak that's plaguing all three worlds. Culture Tala'tala's culture is largely, though superficially, Indian and Middle Eastern influenced. The Hindi and Arabic languages survive, though now corrupt, in the Slums in the form of a pidgin language used by gangs and pirates. Both languages' dissimilarity to Universal English made them an attractive mode of secretly communicating. Hindi and Arabic phrases and words can be seen on vehicles, market stalls and buildings in the Slums - they advertise what ill-gotten goods can be found at a specific location or what services a person can provide. Most people on Tala'tala dress to accomodate the extreme heat and, so, a Middle Eastern influence can be seen here, too, though they have no ties to that region of the world that has been left behind so long ago. Loose fitting tunics and harem-style pants are popular for men and women. Women are also fond of sari-style dresses. Some people, especially in the Slums or when venturing outside of Melkarth, do cover their heads in an effort to keep sand and dirt out of their hair and eyes. Jewelry is popular with both sexes, though it cannot interfere with the ID ear tag each citizen is marked with. Tattoos are also incredibly popular with both sexes and it is rare to see someone without an inked design. Abstract, repetitive designs are the most prevelant with red and dark brown ink being favored over blue or black ink. Residents from the Slums favor bold, prominently displayed designs while people in Melkarth perfer smaller, more subtle designs. Recently, the youngest Slums generation has been working subversive messages into tattoo design using pieces of Hindi and Arabic script. A Tala'talaian typically gets their first tattoo between the ages of 14 and 16 though some are as young as 12 or 13. Arts Tala'tala is home to a rather rich tradition of metalworking and gold smithing. The jewelry made here is known for its beauty, intricate design and fair price. Many artisans accept commissions from tourists and residents alike and it is seen as a high honor if a Ministry member asks for a special piece. Media All media is created and distributed by the Ministry of Communications. Everything is a form of propaganda be it overt or covert, enforcing the world motto of "For the benefit of all, for the comfort of all" as well as the notion that the Supreme Chancellor loves all his citizens and knows what is best for them and Tala'tala. Cuisine Tala'talaian cuisine is vegetarian. There are no edible animals on Tala'tala and none to be imported from elsewhere. And, even if there were, it would be too costly resource-wise to keep them. Staples of the world's diet include rice, olives, sesame seeds, honey, chickpeas, dates, pitas as well as a variety of fruits and vegetables. Sport Parkour is a popular sport with Tala'talaian youth due to the cramped, urban environment most of them live in. Dodging falling debris (traffic accidents in the sky are especially hazardous) is seen as a special test of dexterity and creative manuevering. In the Slums, Parkour is more necessary as it is implemented to out-run a pirate or rival gangmember who has been slighted (or believes themselves to have been slighted). Related to Parkour, and seen as the more civilized alternative, is the sport of gymnastics which is popular with members of both sexes. Competitive shooting, archery, fencing, martial arts and sand sailing (which utilizes a modified speeder) are common hobbies as well. Every three years a series of athletic-themed games are held for citizens to showcase their prowess. Medals are awarded to the winners who are then toasted in an elaborate ceremony attended by reprenstatives from all Ministry branches and the Bishop.